


Putain

by MoodyDisorder



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Logan (2017)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/pseuds/MoodyDisorder
Summary: "I hurt myself today to see if I still feel. I focus on the pain, the only thing that's real." Hurt, Johnny Cash





	

Putain. C'était ça. Putain. Ce mot résumait parfaitement l'instant présent. En fait il résumait bien toute sa vie. Il avait putain de mal. La douleur transperçait toutes les parcelles de sa peau. Rien que d'ouvrir les yeux lui demandait un effort considérable.

"Daddy..."

Putain. C'est vrai. Laura. Comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? La petite Laura, sa fille, sa putain de fille qu'il abandonnait lâchement. Elle allait être seule. Seule dans ce putain de monde. Elle ne savait rien de ce monde. Elle avait à peine onze ans. Onze ans et seule. Putain.

Il y avait peut-être les autres gamins. Mais c'était elle qui les protégeait et non l'inverse.

"I-I'm sorry..."

Il avait encore foiré. Il était même pas capable de protéger sa propre gamine. Ses propres amis. Sa propre famille. Il était qu'un putain de déchet. Vieux, malade, boiteux, alcoolique, faible. Tout était dysfonctionnel chez lui.

"Please don't go daddy..."

La petite renifla, incapable de contrôler ses larmes. Il voulut les essuyer, mais il avait même pas la force de lever la main. Son corps l'abandonnait, et cette fois-ci c'était définitif.

Il ne sentit même pas la petite main se glisser dans la sienne et la serrer convulsivement, comme si cela allait l'empêcher de mourir.

« Laura... »

Il toussa, crachant une gerbe de sang visqueux. Son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Les yeux fermés, il inspira une dernière grande goulée d'air, où se mêlait une odeur de bois humide et de sang métallique.

Putain. Après toutes ces années à la repousser inlassablement, la Mort l'accueillait enfin dans ses bras.

Putain. Il allait crever. Il allait quitter Laura. Sa chère Laura. Putain. Laura. Putain.

Il poussa un dernier faible soupir ; sa tête retomba mollement sur son torse. Le cri déchirant de la petite Laura se fit entendre par delà les montagnes.

**Logan était mort.**


End file.
